He Is a Legend
by Verniegirl-xo
Summary: Just a little story I wanted to do. Valentina is a Republic soldier who ever so badly wants to meet the Wanted Criminal, Day. One morning while walking to work she runs into an unexpected visitor. MY FIRST STORY, SORRY IF IT'S NOT GOOD! Set in the first book, Legend. Rated T (Maybe M, later, But T for now.) Some fluff, not a lot, but some.
1. Muffins

***Author's Note* Uh, this is my first story written on here. It's horrible, I know, trust me. I was on the plane flying to another island and got extremely board of watching movies. Feedback is greatly accepted, good and bad, but not to harsh since this is my first story on Fanfiction. Love you guys! **

Valentina awoke to the sound of heavy rain falling. Her body was sore from yesterdays training. Fifty push ups, one hundred sit ups, climbing an eight story building in less than five minutes, etc. She never understood why they made her climb a building, I mean what's the point? But then she heard of Day. The Republics most wanted criminal. He seemed smart in a way to her, she never met the guy of course, but she felt as though her had a reason why he was turned away from the Republic. Valentina sat up, her dark hair all over the place. She ran her fingers through it, jumping slightly when she found a knot. Someone banged on her door, probably her teacher, Captain Iparis. The most attractive man Valentina had ever met. But he was way out of her league and totally not her type, but still attractive.

"Let's move it, Wing." He called.

She flew out of bed, at the sound of his deep voice. Rushing into the bathroom, she turned on the shower, bruised her teeth, undressed and got under the warm water. Once finished she dressed in her uniform and made her way outside She had to go meet Captain Iparis by Batalla Hall. He had already left without her, he always did. He was stubborn in a way, which made her always angry with him, but at the end of the day, she still cared about him.

She hurried out the door, with a blueberry muffin in her mouth. She was trying to pull on her coat at the same time while eating her muffin, but she failed. She hated that word. 'Failed.' She's a solider for crying put loud. They never used that word. As soon as she walked down the last step of her apartment building, the muffin some how fell from her mouth.

"Fuck." She grumbled, picking it up.

Someone cleared her throat when she stood back up.

It was a boy. A cute one. Most of his hair was pulled up into his old looking news boy cap. Bu strands of his beautiful hair was still showing. It was long, and wasn't just blonde. But a white- blonde. She couldn't really see his eyes, because she was so far away, but they probably were beautiful just like his hair.

"Good Morning." She called, the rain still falling, but not as hard as when she woke up.

The boy just nodded, still looking at her.

Valentina tied up trench coat and was beginning to walk off, but the boy called, "Would you like another?!"

She froze, thinking he was talking to another girl, but she turned around, interned by his deep voice.

"What!?" She called back. She couldn't leave with this boy, she was already late as it is.

He walked up to her, rain dripping from his face. His clothes were covered in dirt and scum, along with his face, but his eyes, God, he has such amazing eyes. One has a tiny ripple in it, but she didn't care.

"Would you like another muffin?" He asked.

"S-sure." She stuttered.

"Well let's get going, solider." He said.

And with that, they odd looking pair walked to the shop filled with pastries.

** *Comments and suggestions please!***


	2. Ocean Blue

*Author's Note* Yes, Valentina's last name is Wing. No autocorrect.

They continued walking. She looked around the Sector. People huddled around a small fire in an attempt to warm their hands, children played with sticks and balls of paper, while the rich ones in the upper sectors stayed in and played with fake weapons all day, hoping they'll be just like us. They buildings were falling apart, most of them had green growing from them. The road was a dark black and was cracked in certain places, she grew nervous when they would walk next to one. A small wind blew, filling her nose with the smell of rubber burning, hot dogs vendors, and sea salt. Somehow the smell made her smell. This was Lake Sector, her Sector. The place she was born and raised in. the Sector she left her family in. She frowned, memories filling her vision. She would play with her older sister on a certain block that they weren't far from. She smiled, then the muffin fell from her hands once again.

"Damn," She muttered.

The boy looked at her, then at the muffin. She blushed, feeling rather clumsy. He looked at the crumpled blueberry muffin and smiled. They both bent down to pick it up, but when she looked at him, she finally saw his eyes. They're a blue, not just any kind of blue, but like an ocean, up close and personal. She's seen those eyes before. The left one with a tiny ripple. Yes, he was on a table, his knee sliced open and his eyes pierced with a needle. Metias had wanted her to see what happened when Sector kids failed. She jumped back, almost falling into the street. But his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the sidewalk. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

"T-thanks." She stuttered, fixing her jacket.

"Is everything alright?" The boy asked, tossing the muffin into the street for the birds to feed on it. She couldn't tell him that she was there, watching him getting experimented on. So, just as any other girl would do, she lied.

"No, no everythings fine, just a little hungry is all, cousin."

The boy or "Day" nodded at her.

"Come on, let's go get that muffin." He said, smiling.

About an hour later, they had muffins and coffee. She paid, Day insisted that he paid, but she wouldn't hear it. Lots of people called her stubborn, just like her mother. She missed her, she hadn't seen her since she was eight.

"Hey," Day called, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I should go, you have.. work to attend to."

She looked down at her clothing, forgetting that she was on her uniform. She quickly looked at her watch, then looked to him. Eyes wide.

"Um, yeah I should go, um thanks again for the breakfast." She said, stuffing her hands into her pocket.

"Yeah, your welcome." She tried to look into his eyes again, but she couldn't. His cap was covering them, hiding them from her.

She nodded, then turned around and walked away from him.

"Goodbye," Day mumbled after her. Then he went his own way, back to Tess.


	3. Blood, Sweat, And Metias

Metias snapped on her as soon as her boot touched the grounds of Batalla Hall. His face was scrunched up and his eyes are darker than usual. Today he's dressed in a simple uniform, black slacks, jacket with the golden Republic buttons, shirt that is tucked into his slacks, and his shoes that shine more brightly than the floors of Batalla Hall's ballroom.

"Good morning to you too, Sir." I say, my hands in my pockets.

Metias gives me a look, a look that says 'I would kill you, but I can't.' I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling.

"Do you understand that you are two hours late?" He says, calmly. I look at him, seeing worry in his dark brown eyes.

"What is it, Captain?" I ask, stepping a little closer to him.

Metias sighs. I grab his arm and drag him inside.

"What is it?!" She demanded.

Metias pulled his arm from her grasp.

"It's June," Was all he said.

Valentina frowned slightly, then straightened her shoulders.

"Okay whatʻs the problem?" She replies back.

"It doesnʻt even matter, Wing. I want eighteen laps and clean my rifle."

Valentina rolled her eyes "Yes, sir"

Metias leaves, then she heads to the locker room. The locker room smelled like dirt, sweat and perfume. Her locker was at the end of the room. Number '21.' She put her hand to the keypad, a green light scanned her hand.

"Scanning complete," The keypad said, opening the door. She didn't have pictures of her family or friends. There was a few books and a small music player, Thomas had got her. Then hidden in between the books was a copy of Day's file. Little information about him. He was born in Lake sector, he had blue eyes. He failed his Trail. 674. That's a little too low for someone as smart as him.

The day went by slowly, her one and only friend, Layla, was away. On some top secret mission for Jameson. Valentina closed her locker with a sigh. She had no life outside of Batalla Hall, no friends no family, not even a boyfriend who could hold her at night. The only living thing that lived with her was her cat, Midnight. Other girls were packing up and leaving to head home, Valentina was going to stay behind to work out some more.

When she stepped outside she didnʻt even notice Metias against the wall, watching her. She held his rifle close to her chest, knowing the penalty if she dropped it. After returning it to his locker room, she ran on the track for a while and then did her stretches.

She notices her elbow was bleeding, a nasty gash sat there, making her cry out a little in pain.

Metias walked up behind her, silent.

"Hmm." He said, looking at her.

She jumped up and smacked him in the face.

"Oh my god! Metias..Captain! Iʻm so sorry!"

Metias chuckled, his cheek red.

"Calm down Valentina. Iʻm fine, you didnʻt know. It was my fault" Metias explained, giving her a small smile.

Valentina sighed, then looked at his cheek.

"Would you like some ice?"

"No, Iʻm okay, I swear."

Valentina blushed, then nodded.

"What are you doing here, thought you and Thomas were going to out tonight?"

"He called in sick, asshole"

Valentina giggled, then looked up at Metias.

"S-sorry Captain."

"I came by, knowing youʻd still be here."

"Oh?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Where were you this morning? Honestly."

"Metias… I…"

"Yes?"

Valentina looked away from him, her ears warm. She couldnʻt tell him the truth, heʻd kill her.

"Metias, I couldnʻt. Itʻs important. I want you to respect that."

Metias nodded. "Understood."

Valentina nodded back, wanting to run away.

"Now, how about you join me Saturday morning for tea?"


	4. Tea and Truth

Saturday was only three days away, Valentina had no clue of what to wear or what to say during a date. If this was a date, she kind of wanted it to be in a way. She knew she couldn't stand a chance with him. He was smarter and braver than anyone she had ever met. She played with her cat, Midnight, and sighed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" She whispered, never feeling this lonely.

When Friday morning came, she somehow found her confidence and got up to go to work. Her friend Layla, the only person she really talked to now, was waiting for her outside the locker room.

"Your back?!" Valentina called, a small smile spreading on her face.

Layla smiled and walked up to her friend.

"Yeah, thankfully in one piece." Layla joked, crossing her arms.

"So? What happened? I hear from you one day and then the next, nothing. I thought you were dead!" Valentina whispered.

"I can't say anything about right _now._" Layla hinted.

Valentina rolled her eyes, then sighed.

"You're my only friend Layla, not being able to talk to you is...kind of depressing." Valentina admitted.

Layla smiled then playfully punched Valentina's arm.

"Look I'm really sorry, Jameson called me in and gave me an order. She said not to say anything, or she'd 'Off Me'." Layla said, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, I swear. Now come, we have things to talk about."

Layla and Valentina went into the locker room to change into their training gear. Valentina waited until all the girls cleared out to tell Layla the news about Day.

"Lay, I need to tell you something." Valentina says

"What is it? Everything okay?"

"You have to swear to me you won't tell a single soul. Not even think about it, Lay." Valentina said, hoping she'd swear.

"I swear, soldier's word. Now what's going on?"

"Captain asked me to have tea with him tomorrow and I sort of need…"

"Girl help?"

Valentina nodded, face going red.

"I can try help you out, I've been on plenty dates before"

Valentina was a little jealous that her only friend has been on more dates than she ever had. But she wouldn't stay like that forever, Val loved her too much to stay jealous. Layla and Valentina didn't become friends such as "Oh I like this," or "I can't stand that girl." They had to fight each other for training, ordered by Metias. Valentina won that fight, but Layla figured out all her weak spots in just fifteen next time they fought Layla kicked Valentina's ass, and of course Metias and Val were both shocked.

"How did you do that?" Valentina asked, on her way over to the locker room to wipe her lip.

"Easy, you step before you punch." Layla replied coldly.

"Oh, well thanks, I guess."

Valentina often trained with Thomas, trying to get rid of the fact that Layla was right, Valentina did step before she punched.

"Damn, how'd she pick up on that?"

"She looked down, Tom."

Thomas laughed, flashing his pearly whites.

"Come on! Again! We're not leaving until you stop stepping before you punch!"

Valentina kind of looked up to Layla, she was the first in their class. Valentina could be like that, but she didn't want the attention. When the next fight came, Valentina was ready and won. From then on, she never stepped before she punched. It seems as though all those nights with Thomas somehow paid off. After the fight, Valentina went to Thomas and thanked him, then walked off to go change into her regular clothes.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, Val knew it was Layla.

"What Brown?"

"How the fuck did you beat me again? I knew I surely had you this time!"

"Easy, I stopped stepping before I punched."

Layla looked at her, almost ready to punch her square in the jaw, but she didn't knowing Metias would punish her if she did.

"Fuck you, Wing"

"Why can't you fucking drop it? It's not the only fucking fight we'll have."

"Oh really? Take a look at the damn leader boards."

Valentina dropped her clothes and raced to the main building of the Training Hall. The leader boards where posted with Valentina at the top. Confusion and anger rushed throughout her body, she had clue of what to do. Well of she'd talk to Metias about it, but how?

She raced back to the locker room and changed her clothes. The other girls came in, looked at Valentina and shared whispers that she could care less about. The sun set fast, bringing a bitter cold unto the Sector, Valentina went to go see Metias. When he answered the door, he was already dressed.

"Oh, Valentina I was just about to come see you." He says.

"No need, can I come in?"

Metias nods, stepping back. He doesn't smile at her like her always does when they're alone. Valentina removed her scarf and sighed.

"Why'd you do that today?" Valentina asked.

Metias chuckles softly, Valentina finally getting that smile from him.

"It wasn't me who did that today. Commander Jameson was there watching you all. So she liked you and put you on top."

Valentina scoffs "Metias you know I don't like attention."

Metias shakes his head "Why? Val, you're a great soldier, you deserve it."

Valentina can't help but roll her eyes, and look out the huge window before her. She didn't ask for this life, and yet she didn't want her old one.

"I don't know what to say, Metias." She whispers, Metias walking up behind her, hugging her waist.

"Stop worrying about it. Someone will take your place, I promise." He whispers in her ear, making her shiver.

It took weeks for someone to take the top rank, but that didn't mean she wasn't in second. Layla was surprised that another girl was in top rank and Valentina wasn't freaking out about it.

"Hey, Wing?" Layla called.

"Yeah? What is it?" Valentina grumbled.

"Why'd you do that? Someone else took your place and you're so..I'm not sure..Calm about it?"

Valentina smiled, "I really don't like a lot of attention." she admits.

Layla just stood there, not sure of what to say.

"Oh well...that's strange."

From that day, Layla was always interested in Valentina. They talked whenever they had the chance and sometimes spent the night at each others houses. They did paperwork together and argued, like normal friends would do. They shared secrets and crushed on the boys, they grew together and when one would fall, the other was always around to pick the other one up.

When they left the locker room that afternoon, Layla dragged her back to her apartment to pick something out to wear for her 'Date.'

Valentina sighs, rubbing her temples. "This is gonna be difficult."

"Shut up, Val." Layla says, throwing a grape at her.

Valentina sits down on the couch and smiles, the apartment smelling of scented candles.

"So, where is it, is the question."

"Where's what?" Valentina ask.

"The date."

"One, it is not a date, it's a small get-together, okay?"

Layla rolls her hazel eyes "Oh yeah please."

"Well I think it's gonna be at his apartment."

"Ooh, you know what that means."

"What?"

"Wait, you still got it don't you?"

"Have what?!"

"Your V card."

Valentina blushes, "Yeah I do."

Layla giggles and goes into her room, coming back with loads of clothes in her arms.

"Okay, let's get started."

For hours and hours the two girls looked for an outfit that Valentina could wear to her so called date. The two settled on skinny jeans, a grey sweater, boots, a black pea coat, and a simple hair style. Valentina promised to let Lay do her makeup that morning. Layla sighed looking at her friend in awe.

"I love it, do you?"

Valentina nods, a smile in her face, "I do, really."

Layla sips her tea and nods, "Very good, now go take it off and put it in the bag I gave you."

Valentina nods and closes the door to get out of her clothes. She smiles and changes out of her new clothing. Once finished, she opens the door and Layla has a cup of tea waiting for her. She grabs the cup and sits down next to Layla.

They talk for hours, Layla teaching her the ways to flirt and talk. How to bat your eyelashes and how to giggle softly when he says something cute.

When Saturday finally came, Valentina wasn't even scared. She knocked on the door to his apartment and waited. Metias opened the door wearing simple clothes. Black slacks and a light grey sweater.

"Good afternoon, Captain."

"No need for all that, we're alone." Metias says, letting her in.

Valentina smiles, looking away. Metias takes her coat and hangs it up on the rack. Valentina goes to the living room, Ollie sleeping in the corner. She giggles, heading to the couch.

"So, where's the tea?"

"I'm still making it, I hope you don't mind." Metias says taking the warm kettle off the stove. He smiles, watching Valentina stroke Ollie's clean fur. He fixes the two cups of tea and walks over to the couch. Valentina puts a lemon in hers, letting the warm liquid run down her throat, making her warm from her head to her toes.

"Do you like it?"

"It's very good, thank you. Best tea I've ever had Metias." She smiles at him, her eyes shining. Metias smiles back, feeling his ears go warm.

The two talk for a few hours about how things use to be, before he lost his parents, or when she ran away from home. How he missed the laughter in the house and how she missed her sister. But then Metias dropped the bomb.

"I've even missed you too." He says.

Valentina chokes on her tea, almost spitting it out. She swallows it and coughs, Metias rushes off the couch and grabs a cloth to wipe her mouth with. He sits back down and she takes the cloth, her face red.

"Thank you." She mumbles, wiping the corner of her lips.

Metias leans back onto the couch and smiles.

"It's true, Valentina."

The way he said her name, it made her shiver.

"M-metias, n-no." She says, standing. She looks out the window, the city busy. Metias got up and stood with her, his hands circling her waist. Valentina's face goes red, along with her ears. Metias chuckles, putting his lips to her neck. Valentina's loses it, her hand snaking it's way to his hair. She pulls gently, making Meitas bite down on her soft spot. She jumps up, making Metias chuckle again. Valentina closes her eyes, falling back onto his chest, his grip on her waist getting tighter and tighter by the minute. He trails his hands up to her chest, just below her bra.

Valentina opens her eyes, seeing a figure jumping from roof to roof.

"Day!" she blurts out, making Metias pull away.

"What?"

"I uh s-saw Day..Captain."

"That's why you were late?! You were running the streets with a damn criminal?!"

"Metias he means no harm, he's only a boy."

"Yeah, a damn boy who's making the Republic look like a fool!" Metias walks away from her.

Valentina sigh, walking away from the window herself. She walks to the front door, grabbing her coat off the rack.

"I'm gonna go, thanks for the tea Captain." She said all this with a low tone, hoping he wouldn't say anything. She pulled on her coat and walked out the door.


End file.
